Conventional cargo hook devices and payload attachment systems utilize a single release mechanism for picking up external payloads using helicopters, or other lifting devices. A single release grappling hook mechanism also means that a single mission delivers one or more payload(s) to a single location. As a result conventional cargo hook devices with single release mechanism payload attachment systems have numerous disadvantages and limitations as the payload is required to be distributed to the particular location such as, for example, a helicopter delivers a payload to particular location on a single mission.
There is a need for a cargo hook arm release mechanism that allows for individual capture and release of loads connected to each arm of the cargo hook device. There is a long-felt need for improved efficiency in helicopters delivering payloads during a single mission to multiple locations without having to return to the central distribution center, which adds expense, delivery time, and the ability to distribute payloads to different locations. There also is a need for a cargo hook arm release mechanism for picking up external payloads from one or more location(s) during a particular mission without the need for an attendant. In distribution As a result, the present invention has advantages that allow for repeated capture of loads one or more locations, and distribution to one or more locations, by a helicopter or other lifting devices on a single mission.